


Self-Portrait

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work of art can reveal a lot about the artist. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "green" at both LiveJournal's Supernatural100 and 100_Ghosts. Written in 2008.

Peter Wessler’s paintings were on display at the Stanton Gallery. Gorgeous landscapes featuring verdant forests, tranquil ponds and rolling seas of grass.

Two reviewers from a hip new art magazine he'd never heard of were asking Grey Stanton questions about Wessler's disappearance, but Stanton supposed that’s what young people wanted these days.

That's why he showed them Wessler's latest piece. A stately oak tree, abundant leaves shading underlying scrub, with a corpse dangling from one of its stout branches.

A magnifying glass showed the figure had Wessler's face.

That night Stanton Gallery burned to the ground, all Wessler's paintings inside.


End file.
